Once Upon a Pirate Love Story
by Agentlebreeze
Summary: In a world where those who posses magic are banned, hearing the words "You are one of the favoured Misaki," turn Misaki's life around. Now fugitives from the crown, can Misaki trust the dashing pirate captain Usui to provide protect both her and Suzuna? And what will happen when his condition is for her to marry him? A tale of romance, adventure, drama, and magic await!discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**This story was based around a kind of medival setting world, however not a world like ours. It would be a completely new world, remade for my purposes.**

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, I just dress them in monkey suits**

* * *

"Misaki wake up!" Mother's urgent voice broke through my slumber, as she shook me roughly by the shoulders. As I forced my eyes open, I could make out her slender frame leaning over me, and her black hair, which I had inherited, falling out her usually neat bun. Her eyes were opened wide with fear, and she held me with a death grip as if she was scared that I would disappear. Violent pounding on our fragile door dispelled any lingering fatigue, as a sense of dread filled my stomach.

"What in the worl-" I began, but was cut of my mother's hand quickly clamping over my mouth.

"This is not enough time for questions. I need you to hear me out. Will you?" She asked anxiously, her voice filled with underlying tension. I nodded meekly, and she let out a puff of air.

"You are one of the favoured Misaki. As was your father."

My eyes widened with horror, as I felt my heart begin to race. The favoured possessed the ability to manipulate an element, of which they would be categorized as favoured by it. Though in the past the hierarchy had welcomed such abnormalities with open arms, recently since the prince had been crowned he had decreed all of these beings a threat to the monarchy as they possessed powers that could not be controlled by the crown, and sentenced them all to execution by burning. I shuddered at the thought of all the gruesome activity which had happened in the town square as result of it.

"There's no way I could be-" I interrupted in my shock, only to have mothers hand clamp over my mouth again.

"Let me finish Misaki. You have not exhibited this trait before, because the talent remains locked up until the seventeenth birthday of the favoured. This way, children do not mess around and end up killing themselves with something too large for them to grasp. Do you follow me?" She asked expectantly.

"Yes," I answered frightened of this sudden confession from her. My seventeenth birthday was tomorrow. The prospect of it loomed overhead me now with this sudden news. "What about Suzuna?"

"Suzuna is not one of the favoured. Only one child in every family is granted with the bloodline, and that happened to be you in ours," she responded, then smiled wryly. "However I can understand if you were to despise being granted it because of recent developments. But enough of that rant. If you understand the situation, you must take Suzuna and flee far from this wretched land and its tainted methods. Get up now!" She hissed, yanking me up by the material of my night dress, and then dumping a thin cloth bag in my arms. She then dashed out of the room and returned with Suzuna who was rubbing her eyes incoherently.

"I love you both very much," Mother said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Don't do this mother. Come with us!" I begged desperatly.

Mother ignored me as she pecked me and Suzuna on the cheek, then pushed us through the back entrance hidden by the gardens, and turned bravely to answer the door.

"MOTHER!" Suzuna shrieked causing me to cover her mouth and hurry away in the darkness. Mother's choice sat like a stone on my heart, but it was too late to change her decision. She had stayed behind to stop them for getting us. From getting _me. _I could not let her choice go to waste. I _must_ escape the country and protect Suzuna.

* * *

The morning of my seventeenth birthday dawned bright and early. After putting on the only change of clothes given to us by my mother to be rid of our bed things, we continued towards the harbour. I carried Suzuna upon my back when she began to doze off, but took no break for myself. I refused to succumb to something as trivial as sleep when the lives of me and Suzuna could be at stake.

Mother's words washed over me as I walked. _"The talent remains locked up until the seventeenth birthday of the favoured,"_ she had said. That means today I would display some abnormality that would most probably expose us as runaways. My stomach twisted dreadfully from the nervousness I was feeling, and my head pounded. The headache had been there for the majority of the day. Could it be a coincidence?

"_Enough,"_ I scolded myself mentally. I need to get out of the country. That's all that matters. Everything else can wait.

From my back, Suzuna began to stir. "we're near the harbour." She pointed out, eagerness underlying her usual dead pan tone. Suzuna had always secretly wished to travel aboard and explore the world, though she knew it was an impossible wish, as women were forbidden to be part of a ship's crew. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Misaki," she began somberly. At my expectant gaze she continued. "Why are we fleeing? Is mother alright? What on earth did she tell you that convinced you to leave the country? And why-"

"Take a breath sister, and listen," I said to her, interrupting her question stream. "Even I don't know why. Mother insisted we flee, saying it was a matter of life or death." My stomach sank at the lie I told her. I _did_ know why mother sent us running, but I could not bring myself to reveal it to Suzuna. I was too afraid she would be horrified with me, and after already loosing mother, I couldn't bear to lose her as well.

Suzuna regarded me for a minute, and then turned her head sideways on my back. She obviously hadn't believed my lie either, but had the grace to let it slide. I exhaled, and continued marching towards the steadily approaching harbour.

* * *

The stench of rotten fish hit me hard, causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust. I had entered the harbour all right. Looking around my eyes took in several tightly knit decaying buildings, and poorly paved roads. Towards the horizon lay murky water, in which several boats were docked. The new king had clearly been neglecting funding's for the harbour, but then again he had no use for it while a private harbour had been designated just for him. My heart ached for the old king. He had been a compassionate fellow, much loved by the inhabitants of the land. If he was still in rule, I would not have to be fleeing, as there would be nothing to fear. I sighed and looked for an Inn where I could leave Suzuna while looking for a boarding on a ship.

"Misaki, I can get down now," came Suzuna's muffled voice from my back. I kneeled down to the ground and she jumped off, a bit unsteady on her feet. I grasped her shoulders and steadied her.

"Thanks," She said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes fondly at her cuteness, and then proceeded back to my original search. Scanning my eyes through the shops, I spotted an Inn which looked the least shady of them all and began walking towards it holding Suzuna. The board with the name "The wanderer" etched upon it swung back and forth as I pushed open the door.

The interior of the Inn was painted sunshine yellow, with a faint lavender smell in the air. "Can I help you?" An elderly man called from the front of the Inn. An aged woman, presumably his wife stood at his side radiating gentleness and peace. I frowned as I realized they seemed familiar. _Where do I know them from?_

"Young lady?" He called again, snapping me out of my reverie. I quickly strode to the front of the room.

"How much does it cost for three hours here?" I asked him.

"Three hours?" His eyebrows shot up. "What an abnormal request."

I grimaced. Clearly, I was not going to get away without being thoroughly interrogated. "I need to leave my sister somewhere safe for a while I look for room aboard a ship for the two of us," I answered apologetically.

"But Misaki!" Suzuna protested, but I silenced her with a glare.

"Hmmm," The old man responded thoughtfully. I regarded him warily. What was he deciding?

"I'll make you a deal," He said. "If your sister here helps us maintain the inn for the duration of her stay, I'll supervise her for no cost. What do you say?"

I considered it. The little money mother managed to scrimmage up before our hasty departure was nowhere near enough to the cost of the ship fare and the price of one night at a regular Inn, which I was sure would be charged even for three measly hours. This could be very helpful for me.

"Fine, I'll take you up on that offer," I replied, and the old man smiled, exposing laugh lines on his face. "Please take good care of Suzuna in my absence!" I begged, knowing leaving her with complete strangers might have been the stupidest mistake in my life.

"Of course we will," His wife joined in softly. Looking at her tender emerald eyes, I knew somehow that I could trust these people. This realization surprised me, as trust was a factor that had grown thin in me since my father walked out on us.

"One last thing. Do you know where I would go to, in order to request boarding on a boat?" I questioned the couple.

"You would have to visit Shelly's tavern, where all the sailors go to after they dock. She robs us of much business, but I would rather not have to face that unpleasant lot." he old man chuckled. Then his gaze turned serious as he regarded her plain, pale blue knee length frock. "That attire however will not do. You look too docile in that. Come, I will provide you with my grandson's trousers and tunic. They will be too big, but they are all I have to offer."

I looked down at my dress and sighed. However much I hated to admit it, the man was correct. I was glad to say however, I had once intimidated the boys at the academy I attended for my fighting skills and fierce attitude. I was not so weak. A smile curled my lips as I followed him into the depths of the Inn.

* * *

I took a deep breath, then shoved open the wooden stall like doors to the tavern and entered. The sight inside took my breath away in uneasiness. The tavern itself emanated a shady look with dimmed lighting from the lanterns strung overhead, and the dustiness of the room. What made it worse was there were men everywhere. Men banging frothing mugs down on wooden tables and guffawing, men leering after the serving women in skin tight dresses, men fist fighting in the corner, and men passed out drunk. It was exactly the scene that a proper lady would be warned against entering.

"_I must not be much of a lady then, right?"_ I mused. Aoi, my childhood friend would think me insane. But then again, Aoi would never suspect me to be favoured.

Though he boisterous atmosphere of the tavern caused the headache which had been there from the start of the day to become worse, I was determined to persevere. Listening to the conversations that drifted by, one in particular grabbed my attention.

"_You don't think much of that lady over there, eh captain?"_

At the mention of a captain, my head whipped around and I urgently searched for the location of the conversation.

"_Well maybe if her bosoms were magically enlarged. But we all know that some miracles will never be granted, right my men?"_

As the people at the table roared with laughter, I finally located them. They were sitting four tables right of where I was standing. The one who had been addressed as captain was a rather unpleasant looking fellow with a large potbelly and several missing teeth. He swayed back and forth as he drank: clearly he was well past the point of intoxication. I swallowed my disgust, stalked over to the table, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"How can I help you my dear?" The so called captain slurred, staring at my chest. I pushed down the instinctive feeling I had to grab him by the collar and throw him over my shoulder.

"_A very good reason to define my distaste for men," _I thought to myself. I didn't need a boy. They were selfish and cocky, and would probably leave me like my father did to my mother.

"I need a word in private," I responded shortly. Any sign of politeness with the likes of this man would only result in him thinking I was frail. I could not afford for him to think such things.

Cat calls exploded from the table as the captain followed me in a drunken stupor. I stopped a few paces away from the table in a private corner, and turned to face him.

_Bad move_. The man's breath reeked of alcohol. I winced then took a step back.

_Double bad move_. My back was now pressed against the wall, leaving me nowhere to escape without a fight. I took a deep breath and regained my composure.

"How much does it cost to board your boat?" I inquired coolly.

The man smirked, which caused him to look like a sneering walrus. "Well my dear, all the passenger boats have already gone. That season is done I'm afraid, with winter approaching. And I don't take passengers."

I winced. This situation was not good. "When will the next boat leave?"

He grinned. Apparently this man enjoyed my desperation. "The first boat is bound in three months."

"Well thank you for everything," I hastily declared. "I'll be making my leave now."

"Not so fast," The captain garbled, and then he pressed his hand to the wall close to my head. In his other flashed a silver blade. "You are quite a pretty thing aren't you? I think I can make a deal. Become my concubine and I think I will let you aboard my ship. My wife probably wouldn't mind you much. Only enough to toss you in the cooking fire."

I closed my eyes. Not in fear of what was to come, but because of the untameable fury which aroused within me. I felt it resonate within my soul, whispering in my mind of all the things I could accomplish if I simply give let go of my common sense and succumb to the anger. It was seducing, the power I held. I felt it licking at my control, urging me to put the man in his place. Who did he think he was to suggest such a thing to somebody who was above him?

"_Don't let go of your humanity,"_ a tiny voice of reason whispered in my mind, causing me to break my murderous thoughts. "_Handle him with a good beating and no more. Don't risk getting exposed."_

"By the looks of yeh, you're probably still a virgin aren't you?" The man continued to taunt. "You know, if you have any siblings, I'll hunt them too. A boy hopefully to satisfy my wife. Or if it's another girl, she can serve me when you're done."

The tiny sliver of logic was gone. The rage rose up within me, consuming my being. Nothing mattered to me but destroying this man. Protecting Suzuna. She was all I had left.

I felt the air grow colder and colder as the moisture increased. "_Yes," _I thought, my lips curling upwards. The man, sensing something wrong, tried to step back in fear, but could not summon the energy to do so.

I opened my eyes, the exhilaration of the moment making me feel more alive than I'd ever felt. A popping sound resounded in my ears as I froze the water droplets I had condensed, and sent them flying at the man. I waited for them to slam into him and render him unconscious, but before they even made contact he was jerked aside by a tall figure,who then proceeded to nail him with a right hook.

The effect of the man being punched was instantaneous. Outraged cries filled the tavern as men scrambled to their feet and began to all pick up on the fight themselves. Men turned on men. Friends turned on friends. The men no longer possessed a rational instinct in them. It was if they had all transformed into animals.

"You aren't going to keep standing there, are you?" The strange man said to me, oblivious to my feelings of confusion. He was dressed in a black hood which concealed his face, and a long leather coat which clung to him outlining his slender, yet muscular frame. Black pants completed his mysterious appearance. He was probably the type of guy that had regular girls fanning themselves, and giggling with their bosom companions. I was not so lucky as to ever experience that kind of attitude. I was always more on the masculine side than feminine, so I could not help but wonder what I would be doing if I was more girly.

I shook my head to clear such ridiculous thoughts.

"I guess not," I said to the mysterious man, then followed him as he led me outside the bar amidst the fighting inhabitants.

As soon as we had exited, he turned and glared at me. I stared defiantly at him. I had no idea what I did wrong that could offend him so. It was night now, and the cold ocean air chilled me to the bone.

"Are you insane?" he hissed. First you choose the sketchiest man in the tavern, lead him to a corner for a conversation, then nearly show off to a pub of greedy men that you're gifted, and that they could cash you in for a ransom. Were you not educated by any chance? Or are you just plain stupid?"

I felt my face grow hot as I took a step back in anger. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"First of all," I seethed. "Why is what I do your business? Second of all, I need to leave the country with my sister because of the news that I'm gifted. I was trying to secure passage, thank you. Thirdly, that guy was trying to molest me! The powers surfaced by themselves. I couldn't do anything!

Somewhere in her, a voice wondered how she could trust a strange man with life threatening information, but she pushed that thought aside.

"Well," he said sardonically. "You are wearing my clothes. It was kind of hard not to notice a strange girl trapped in a corner wearing _my_ clothes and about to slam a man with ice chunks."

So this was the innkeeper's grandson. I wondered briefly how the kindness exhibited by the elderly couple managed to skip his gene pool.

"Why did you stop me?" I asked curiously.

"You see, there's an execution order for the gifted people. Slamming a man with your magical talent might alert him to the fact that money can be made off of you. No big deal or anything."

I rolled my eyes. So he was sarcastic too? Even better.

"I can see why the man would target you. You're quite the catch," he commented appraisingly looking me once over. I didn't feel the repulsion that had settled in my stomach when the captain made the same comment earlier. I still felt my cheeks heating up, but all I felt was….pleasure?

"_No. Men are dangerous. To hell with instinctive tendencies!" _I thought fiercely to myself. This man was definitely perverted. Maybe I would give him a nickname someday.

"Come," the man said to me. "I'll take you back to my grandparent's inn."

* * *

As we stepped into the sunshine walls of the inn, Suzuna walked gracefully over to me and gave me a gentle hug. I smiled as the instinctive urge to protect her rose within me again. No matter what I did to insure it, I would not let Suzuna even see of any danger.

"Your sister is very helpful indeed," The innkeeper said to me. "Ah, I see you've met Takumi. Though he prefers to go by 'Usui' these days I hear. That grandchild of mine," he muttered shaking his head. I laughed, and looked at Usui (as I decided to call him to avoid the feel of familiarity)-

-and felt my breath catch in my throat.

Usui had taken his hood of revealing sandy coloured blond locks, and the emerald eyes inherited from his grandmother. He was devastatingly handsome, and I bet he knew this too. His looks added with his height and body build would probably have most women groveling on the floor. But I am not most women. I refused to be. I also felt a pang of familiarity, the same one that I felt with his grandparents. _Where do I know these people from? __  
_

"We don't have that long," Usui was saying, pacing while I had been spaced out. "When that gutter slime wakes up, he's going to know who you are. He'll search everywhere for you."

My breath caught in my throat. Usui was right. This man would probably be fuming as well. Not exactly a good sign.

"What do you propose?" Usui's grandfather asked grimly. Usui shrugged, and then turned to look at me.

"Well there is one way," He said, almost reluctantly. "Misaki, you may not know this but I am the captain of- rogue ship you might say. Or pirate ship. That being said, I have a proposition for you."

My confusion must have been visible on my face, because he smiled reassuringly at me and continued. He got down on one knee and looked up at me.

"Marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed, and subscribed! It meant so much! I love you all. Anyway, here's chapter 2:**

* * *

A dumbfounded silence filled the hall.

My jaw dropped, as I stared at Usui with unconcealed horror. The innkeeper's wife dropped the tray of snacks she was bringing in to serve, and it fell to the floor with an ear splitting crash. Suzuna gawked at me with a mixture of curiousness and shock. The innkeeper himself simply raised an eyebrow but did not react to his grandchild's strange request, much to his credit. Amidst all our reactions, Usui still kneeled on the floor calmly, awaiting my answer.

"Wh-why is that necessary?" I asked him shakily after finally regaining the ability to speak. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks, and hoped it did not look as if I was pleased his proposal. My insides felt numb. Marriage was a concept that I had always thought impossible for me, and my new status as one of the favoured only took me even further away from marriage even being a thought for my future. It figures that the only way I would be proposed to, is for a matter of convenience. The world is truly a twisted place.

"Because Misaki," began Usui. "The idiotic drunk you managed to get yourself trapped behind was unfortunately right. All the passenger ship bound for other countries have long set sail, and since the winter is fast approaching they will not start again until the spring. You definitely cannot afford to wait that long, especially now seeing as you practically laid yourself down for the crown to get."

Suzuna looked at me in confusion at this, and then apprehension dawned on her face. _She knows_. I couldn't bear to see her expression especially since I lied so openly to her, so I turned away and concentrated fully on Usui who was still continuing to talk.

"We don't exactly obey the rules of the crown, and my ship sets sail tomorrow, or we will probably overstay our welcome and trust me when I say the results of that will not be pretty. Also women are rarely accepted as crew members on ships, as you have to be extremely skilled to earn your place. Maybe you might have no problem disguising yourself as a man, but your sister is way too fragile to pass as one. On top of that, young boys are definitely the most mistreated members on the ship, and you wouldn't risk her in that position would you now?"

I shook my head. Until now Suzuna had always had priority over me, and I wasn't planning on changing that. But was the only solution to this conundrum to _marry_ him?

"Marriage is safest way," Usui persisted, as if he had read my mind. "If I simply bring you on board as a female guest, it would be like throwing you to the wolves. Men would flock you left, right and center determined to bring a female into their rough work lives. I can only protect either you or Suzuna, but if I try to shield you both, on top of the scandalous rumours which would fly about, my men would cease to trust me. I cannot afford for that to happen. However, if you were to marry me, the men wouldn't dare lay a finger on you, or your sister knowing that I already have a claim on you. Not saying they won't try," Usui warned gravelly.

I shuddered. Men who lusted after women to the point of extremes disgusted me.

"On top of that, nobody would question you being away from your country, as it would be only natural to follow your husband onboard. It seems to be the only logical way for me to help you."

Though it killed me to admit it, he had a point. However one thing was bugging me, and I wasn't about to let that thought slide.

"What's in this for you?" I question bravely, hoping he wouldn't lie to me. I wasn't a fool. Seeing as we had barely met two hours ago, him being attracted to me to the point of proposing was too much. Though it was probably none of my business what his motivations were, I felt obliged to ask.

"I can answer that," the innkeeper broke in, speaking for the first time in minutes. I glanced at him surprised at his sudden proposal.

"Usui's father, my son, left him a small fortune before sadly passing away. The money could only be received after his marriage. What do you plan on doing with the money Son?" He asked Usui.

Usui shrugged. "I was planning on giving it to you. I can't risk giving you the money I have, because it might be traced, and then cause you to get into trouble with the law. So I was planning on giving that for your living expenses instead."

This answer astonished me. Usui must be extremely noble, seeing as he willingly gave up his bachelor status to protect me, and then used what little compensation he might have received from doing so, to fund his grandparents. _I wonder._ Maybe the familiar pang I feel when I look at him was because I had actually met Usui before, and his kindness was because of a former obligation?

I pushed aside my speculations, and began to focus on the matter at hand. On top of being unbelievably dashing, Usui also was selfless and kind. Even though he seemed to enjoy being a sarcastic, cocky prick on occasion, it all got summed up as part of his charm. Usui was a man that fit the romantic novels the academy I attended thought fitting for young girls. So why did dread fill my stomach at his proposal?

_"It's because you're frightened that you will fall in love with him," _a tiny snide voice whispered through my head. _"But he will never love you back."_

"Misaki?" I heard Usui's voice call, pulling me out of chain of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied subconsciously. Looking up, I realized everybody was staring at me expectantly.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I queried sheepishly.

"I wanted to know what your answer was," Usui repeated patiently.

I froze. He couldn't honestly ask me to make a life changing decision so soon could he? I couldn't think of any other option other than to accept his proposal, but the thought of marriage scared me.

"I think I might need some time," I said warily. I was tired of having to make all these big decisions. I wish that, just for once, somebody would tell me what the right thing to do is so I don't have to always live in fear of making a mistake.

As if it was rigged, violent pounding started suddenly on the door.

"_Hide, now!" _Usui hissed at me. Grabbing Suzuna, I dashed into the coat room, and tucked myself behind a mammoth of a coat, pushing Suzuna behind me. I then proceeded to slow my breathing in effort to listen in to the conversation that was going on in the hall.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The innkeeper said nonchalantly after opening the door.

"_Where is the girl?"_ The intruder hissed. My insides turned to jelly from fear. It was the captain I had revealed my talent to earlier in my fury, and then who Usui had punched. I imagine he was not too happy with us right now.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, boy. Can I interest you in a warm cup of coffee? Or perhaps some wine? You look as if you are on the verge of freezing to death."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" the captain shrieked, infuriated by the lack of concern on the innkeepers face.

"I wasn't messing with you," the innkeeper responded calmly. "However, if you insist, I know of a joke I was told of the other day which involves a troll, a young lady and a hare. It was rather hilarious if I may add."

In spite of my current situation, I grinned. The innkeeper definitely knew how to annoy people.

"This is the last place in the entire harbour I have searched you old geezer! I repeat, WHERE IS THE GIRL! HAND HER OVER!"

Behind the man, cheers erupted from the crowd he had gathered. He probably enticed them all on the thought of the money he could make off of me. A chill went down my spine at the thought.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and dragged me out of my hiding spot. My blood ran cold, as I struggled and kicked until I looked up at my captors face. There stood Usui, with a finger pressed over his lips. I nodded in relief. It was time to escape.

Usui led us to the window of the coat room, and then he gracefully jumped out of it and soared into the beautiful night sky. I stood behind in the coat room, admiring the way his smooth muscles contracted as he jumped, like a leopard. This thought only solidified my belief that he would have women hanging over him all the time. Could I really compete with the likes of them? Surely they would notice how unsuited I was to him, and how temperamental his affection to me was.

Usui landed on the ground nearly a story below, then held his arms out for me. _He must be joking_. _He doesn't really expect me to jump into his arms does he? _

I pushed Suzuna in front of me, who until then had been standing uncomfortably a few paces away. She was probably terrified of me by now, little old me and my execution order. I pretended not to notice her discomfort and told her to jump before me, as I knew Suzuna was petrified by heights. Usui easily caught her when she fell and set her upright. However, Suzuna was small compared to me, and I was fearful that I would only end up knocking him over.

Taking a deep breath, I jumped out the window. I felt myself soar towards the sky leaving the outraged cries of my pursuers behind, then fell to the earth as gravity claimed me.

* * *

"Are you nice and cozy on my back, Misaki?" Usui asked me smugly.

If possible, my face flushed even more. The humiliation of the situation was worse enough without Usui insisting on rubbing it in. While jumping, I had attempted to fall to the ground on my own, without landing in Usui's arms; however I could not pull of a proper landing. The sound my ankle made when I landed was enough to give me nightmares. Usui laughingly ordered me to get on his back after I couldn't even manage to get up, as I was "too slow for even turtles" in my current state.

I grimaced. What I had done was rather idiotic though. I was debating on marrying the boy, and yet I was too vain to even jump into his arms.

"Usui," I said softly in his ear.

"Mhmm?" He questioned, though still focused on the road ahead.

"I'll marry you."

Usui didn't respond to that, but somehow I could tell he was smiling.

The full moon hung like a silver orb in the sky above us as we trenched through fields and forests in silence. My eyes slowly began to close, and then before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

* * *

Bright light shone directly on my face. In my barely conscious state, I could feel my face twitch in response, and I turned over and snuggled back in the blankets that surrounded me.

I jerked up, my eyes opened wide in fear.

_Blankets? When did I get into bed? Last thing I remember was riding Usui's back because of my accursed ankle. _

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," A chiming female voice called sarcastically. Usui's words washed over me as I looked for the source. _"Women are rarely accepted as crew members on ships as you have to be extremely skilled to earn your place,"_ he had said. Was this girl one of them?

What greeted my eyes when I found the source was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The girls who were considered the fairest back in my home town looked like Neanderthals in comparison, even though she was wearing trousers and a simple blouse in comparison to their elegant frocks. She had vivacious caramel hair which fell in gentle waves down her back, and vibrant blue eyes. She was also extremely tall, with soft curves and long legs. This girl was everything girls aimed to be, and everything I wasn't. She was also looking at me presently as if I had murdered her grandmother. _Not good._

"I'm sorry, was I sleeping long?" I inquired apologetically. The beautiful girl sniffed and looked away irritated.

"You sleep for far too long. What do you think we are a bed and breakfast? Just because _you_ are the captain's fiancé, doesn't mean that you can treat the rest of us like dirt. You need to learn your place here. Honestly, just because I'm the only other women on this ship other than the cook, doesn't mean that I should get stuck on babysitting duty," she snapped.

Her venomous response startled me. I wasn't used to being considered a liability. I had always been the one taking care of others, making sure others were comfortable even if it meant I suffered. Why was she so annoyed?

"I'm really very sorry," I apologized again, softly this time. "Please, tell me what I can do to help you. Normally I barely sleep at all, but I guess my sleepless nights were catching up on me. And at least tell me your name."

I may have imagined it, but I thought I saw a brief flicker of surprise cross the girl's face, before going back to its normal cold front.

"My name's Alianna Lee," She responded hesitantly after a moment. "But most people call me Ali. And there's nothing an outsider like you can do to help our ship. It was fine enough without you. Anyway, I was instructed to give you these clothes when you woke up. Here," she said, throwing the clothes upon the bed. "Get dressed and come out. It's not every day the captain gives up his bed for somebody."

Usui gave his bed to me? That was surprising. The strange affection I had held towards him since before this whole marriage fiasco started made its presence known again.

"Wait!" I cried. Ali stopped and jerked around, looking at me impatiently. "Where is Suzuna?"

"Your sister took one of the free guest rooms and is still sleeping," She replied curtly, then stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

_ What was her problem?_ She made her despise for me as clear as mud. Could it be- it couldn't be.

_Could it be because she and Usui have history?_

I shuddered at the thought of the mess I have gotten myself into, and then proceeded to look through my clothes. It wasn't masculine in any way, like the clothes Ali was wearing. I was left with a simple light green dress which would go a bit past my knees. Though I would've preferred trousers, this would have to do.

After changing, I stepped out of Usui's room and into the warm sunlight of the deck. Immediately, people turned and stared blatantly at me. I could feel myself blushing as I tried to navigate through the deck. There were men everywhere, and I was the center of attention of all their gazes. Ali hadn't given me any other instruction except to go to the deck, so I stood like an idiot amidst their gazes, awaiting a rescuer.

All of a sudden, somebody hugged me by my waist from behind. Ignoring my reflexes which screamed to punch my attacker, I twisted around to see Usui grinning at me. Although his grin was not full of love and affection. His grin emanated an angry vibe, as if he was just putting a show for his men while he secretly waited in fury of something I did. Chills ran up and down my back. Everything I did seemed to be wrong today.

Usui pulled me gently out of the prying eyes of his men and into one of the navigation rooms, and then slammed the door shut with a resounding crash. I winced at the sound, but what scared me more was the downright infuriated expression which he wore.

"What were you thinking?" He snapped. "I told Ali to tell you that you were supposed to wait in my room until I came and got you. Why couldn't you wait?"

I flinched. So Ali had lied to me. I had dealt with girls like her at the academy I attended, the idolized girls who would lie sweetly to your face in order to get you to do something troublesome. Though I detested them the most, I had learnt that the best way to deal with them if you fall for their lies is to play along so they leave you alone.

"I'm sorry," I apologized profusely to him, for what felt like the millionth time today. "I was worried about Suzuna and wanted to check up on her, especially since she found out rather crudely that I was one of the favoured. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't do anything brash. But I lost my way and ended up stranded on deck without anywhere to go."

Usui sighed, his angry expression leaving his face. "_Thank god_," I thought. Usui was rather terrifying when he was angry.

"You make me worry about you too much," Usui said with grudging affection, his fingers playing with my hair. The gesture felt extremely intimate. What frightened me the most was that I liked the thought of us being intimate.

I closed my eyes, and allowed Usui to keep running his hands through my hair, enjoying the relaxing feeling of it. His hands slowly trickled down my neck and he began massaging my shoulders. I hadn't realized how much my muscles ached until he was smoothing through them with his hands, rubbing out the knots with his thumbs.

I couldn't help it. I groaned. I could feel Usui's smirk radiating from behind me as he continued to rub my shoulders.

"You like this Misaki?" He whispered perversely. Before I could retort, he whipped me around so I was facing him, bent down and kissed me.

The kiss was unlike anything I had ever imagined. It wasn't as if I hadn't been kissed before. Hinata, a boy who had played with during my childhood me gave me a light kiss before his parents dragged him away to some far off city in the middle of nowhere. This kiss was different though. It was steamy, full of passion and lust, and everything in between. I entwined my arms around his neck subconsciously, which pulled him closer. He smiled on my mouth and continued to kiss me thirstily.

Somebody coughed behind me. I hastily let go of Usui, and he reluctantly got off me and faced the interrupter of our kiss.

"Captain, you are needed in the navigation room. That is, if you're not busy of course," the man said tumbling over his words, his face bright red.

"Go," I said to Usui. He grimaced.

"Fine, but I'm coming back tonight. Takeru, can you take her to my rooms please?"

The man known as Takeru nodded, and Usui left the room.

"Well are you getting up or what?" Takeru said to me, breaking the silence which had filled the room. I nodded meekly, and then followed him out of it.

"Takeru?" I asked as we marched through the inner halls, avoiding the deck.

"What?" He responded still facing forward.

"Did Ali ever court Usui?"

He spun around and gave me a hard look. "Well, though this isn't really my place to say, I think you have the right to know this much. Ali had taken a major fancy to Usui after he rescued her. Usui however showed no interest what so ever, which surprised Miss ice queen alright. A relationship never progressed there, though Ali has tried countless times to seduce him. According to the rumours, she even showed up nearly naked upon Usui's bed in hopes of him showing interest. But none progressed. Usui remained as ignorant as a rock. That's why you baffle us so my dear."

"Huh," I said. So Usui never showed any interest in her. No wonder she was bitter towards me.

I trailed the rest of the way up to the cabin behind Takeru in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you to all my reviewers and followers! It means a lot!**

**I changed the summary, if anybody was curious about that (but I doubt anybody noticed)**

**Here's Chapter 3!:**

* * *

I must be withering away from boredom.

After my little escapade on deck, which was entirely Ali's fault, (though Usui doesn't know that) I was confined to his bedroom for the rest of the day, while Usui took care of his regular duties. I'm not even allowed to go visit Suzuna, as she is apparently "still sleeping."

My heart squeezed in pain. Suzuna never sleeps for longer than eight hours, no matter what condition she is. This left me with the conclusion that Suzuna was desperately attempting to avoid me, because of Usui's accidental revelation to her that I was one of the favoured.

I put my head in my hands in misery. Life had never been so complicated for me. I had always had everything planned out, with dreams of finishing school and following my mother's footsteps as a midwife. Males dared not to mess with me, in fear of my infamous fighting skills, and I got along easily with other girls who admired my fearlessness and protective instinct for them.

Now I have a perverted fiancé who I wouldn't mind, but with him came an extremely striking lady who had made her detest for me clear from the beginning. And to top it all off my sister is frightened of me. I wouldn't blame her for hating me too, seeing as she got forced to leave her hometown and be on the run as a fugitive because of me. All of this change because of my wretched ability.

Suddenly I could feel the anger and frustration that had been building up for days inside of me come out as tears welled up in my eyes. I curled into a ball. I wanted to go back to the simple days, the days where I awoke with the sun streaming down on my face through the window of my small bedroom, and the aroma of freshly baked bread teasing my nostrils. The days where I would chase Suzuna through the prairie field outside our house with the sun streaming on our faces. The days of happiness and petty problems which would never affected anyone but me. The days without stress and torture, the days where my mom would always be waiting for my when I arrived at my house.

As more thoughts of my former life came out, I could feel more and more frustrations at my situation flowing out from me. If I _ever_ found my bastard of a father, I would make sure for certain that he would pay. Pay for leaving us alone, pay for leaving _me_ alone with this stupid inheritance from him. I would make sure he _never_ forgave himself. More and more fury poured out of me as my rage mounted.

_*Bang.*_

The door slammed open with a resounding crash. I looked up quickly, startled, as Usui dashed into the bedroom. He was drenched. Water dripped from every article of clothing he was wearing, and his hair was glued to his face instead of its usual wild spikes. Usui yanked of his captain coat, and immediately enveloped me in a hug.

My anger left me immediately only to be replaced by overwhelming sorrow, as I began blubbering in his embrace. It was stupid how the tears only began to spill with his consoling presence beside me, making me feel as if I was a five year old child.

"Shhh Misaki, it's okay, I'm here for you. You need to calm down." He said reassuringly, rubbing my back. I instinctively snuggled closer to him, though if I was in a rational state, I would have been mortified at this action of mine.

"Wh-why are you so wet?" I questioned through sobs.

He looked away reluctantly. Not good.

"The foulness of your mood was so intense that it caused a sudden rain storm outside. I came to soothe you before it went out of hand," he answered hesitantly.

"I…I did what?!" I gasped. The range of my ability hadn't struck me until now. Guilt crushed my heart, as I thought of all the possible outcomes of what my actions could have led to.

"It was nothing we hadn't dealt with before," Usui said quickly, in attempt to make me feel better. "Nobody was even injured."

Though this information took a little of the guilt weighing on me off, I still felt extremely remorseful. I should've known letting my emotions run wild would result in my favoured also running wild with it. Hadn't it also done that when I was about to be taken advantage of by that foul captain?

"Usui," I said slowly. "Take me out on deck. I need to see the extent of the damage I've caused."

Usui nodded. He could understand why it was important for me to see the extent of my powers, and for that I was grateful. "I need discuss a serious matter with you after though, so don't run away on me," He added with a sly wink. He then reahced out his hand to me, and I grabbed it, allowing him to pull me up.

* * *

What greeted my eyes when we reached the deck was not a pretty sight. Men were still scooping water off the deck with buckets, and every person I laid my eyes upon looked like a drowned rat. As a cold breeze blew by, the men quivered and shaked, some even stopping their work in order to preserve their body heat. With my limited handed down knowledge of healing, I knew that there was a risk of a very high fever among the men at the rate it was going. And Usui wouldn't have enough supplies to handle every single one of them.

Determination gripped me. I suddenly knew exactly what I could do to make this situation even remotely better, so I didn't live with the guilt for the rest of my life.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I still felt my favoured waiting at the depths of my mind, nibbling at my sanity, waiting for me to break so it could take my fury out on the world. I relaxed as much as I was capable, and let a bit of the power leak through my control.

Immediately it was as if my senses were aflame. I could feel the power of the water surrounding us, willing me to use it, to jump of the thing that separated us and flow along with it. It was my partner, my ally, the one I could trust. I needed to break free of my obligations, and ride the current to unknown destinations.

_Focus_. I was here for a specific purpose. Drawing on the water vapour in the air, I willed it to heat.

Nothing happened. The temperature didn't even rise a degree.

Closing my eyes again, I thought of the feeling of sitting beside a toasty fire, working under the sun on a hot day, of _Usui's embrace_…

The effect was instantaneous. Heat prickled my skin, and I opened my eyes to see the water drying rapidly off the men's clothes on deck. The stormy clouds up ahead cleared up, allowing the sun to break through the clouds. It was now a beautiful autumn day, with the sun glinting of the water, and not a cloud left in the sky.

Usui looked at me proudly, and I grinned at him. Joy emanated from my heart, and I suddenly felt like singing, dancing, or simply giving an emotional speech about how lucky we are to be alive.

I blinked, and the blissful trance ended. Using my favoured for positive means had left such a giddy impression on me. It was quite disturbing when I really thought about it. My favoured only worked off emotion in its present state, meaning I would need to practice more with it if I ever hoped to gain any control over it.

With that resolution in mind I turned to face Usui, only to see him staring at me. I could feel my face flush the colour of a tomato, causing him to smirk.

"What did you want to tell me?" I inquired, trying to steer his focus away from my blushing face.

"Not here, somewhere more private," Usui replied, casting a look around. Men were everywhere, and most seemed to be looking at us, though not many attempted to conceal their curiosity. One glare in particular sent chills running up and down my back. Ali.

Usui led me back to his bedroom, and then crashed onto the bed. I gently shut the door and sat beside him, observing his angular face from my higher vantage point. He wore a brooding expression upon his face, which made him look so much like such a philosopher that I almost giggled. _Almost._ I don't giggle, as I am not that girlish.

What was this man doing to me?!

"Misaki," Usui said to me softly. I glanced at him, surprised by his sudden break of the comfortable silence which had filled the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"We need to hold the marriage ceremony within the next week or so."

At this phrase, I felt my body seize up in shock. Of all the topics I had imagined Usui would want to possibly talk to me about, that had not been one of them. I could feel my heart rate accelerating.

"W-wh-why?" I spluttered.

"I desperately wanted to give you as much time as you needed to feel comfortable, please believe me," he pleaded. "However, another pirate ship made contact saying they would like us to be involved in a friendly trade at the end of the month. There is _no_ way to avoid them without making enemies of several other ships who are in their alliance. You got to understand, during the trade they will fight dirty. If they see you attached to me without a real tie like marriage would be, they will likely set you as their condition in order to force me to negotiate a high price in your stead. Suzuna would also be protected by our marriage too. You got to understand, I tried every possible route in my power in attempt to avoid making contact with them but I wasn't able to-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, effectively cutting him off. "You are right. So please breathe."

Usui chuckled, and then took an exaggerated breath. "There, happy?"

I felt the corners of my mouth lift at his childishness. Then abruptly, I sobered again.

"What is it?" Usui probed, noticing my sudden mood change.

"Can I visit Suzuna?" I begged. I really needed a long chat with her, and I was tired of her ignoring me.

"I'll take you there." He responded immediately, causing my heart to lift. Suzuna's lack of presence in my life lately had had me feeling empty inside, as if there was a piece of my heart missing that would never be filled. I missed her; I missed her so much that it hurt.

Usui led me out the back entrance of the bedroom, and through the maze of hallways that filled the interior of the ship. When we stopped outside Suzuna's room, I took a deep breath, and hoped that by some miracle she wouldn't hate me. Usui pressed her room key into my hand, ruffled my hair, and then with a swish of his long coat he was gone. I knocked softly on the door, thinking it was better to give her a chance to let me in first.

"Go away," came Suzuna's muffled voice through the door. I winced.

"I'm coming in," I announced, and before hesitation overtook me, I slid the golden key into the door and opened it.

The room was dark, causing me to squint, as the only light source was from the small window. Once my eyes adjusted, I looked around seeing a small four poster bed with a lump surrounded by blankets upon it. A chestnut drawer sat beside it, in which several unused candles lay. Striding over, I sit one and allowed the light to fill the cabin.

"Go away," Suzuna whimpered from the bed.

"No. I'm not going away till we sort this out. And if you don't feel like talking, that's fine here. You can sit and listen to me talk."

Suzuna threw a pillow at me, and then went back to her blanket igloo. I sighed. This was already going worse than I hoped it would.

"Suzuna I'm going to explain myself anyway. Please hear me out. Then make I'll leave and never talk to you again if that's what you want."

She didn't respond. I started my tale anyway, trying to get it over with.

"I'm going to guess you're mad at me because I didn't tell you I was one of the favoured? Well just to let you know, I didn't find that out until the night that mother instructed us to flee. Even then what she told me about this despicable curse was bare minimum. I had no idea what I was doing, or if what she had told me was even a fairy tale or not. Apparently, the only reason I never knew I had this talent is because it only awakens on my seventeenth birthday. I also lied to you; I take the blame for that fully. I thought you would hate me if you knew, and you have _no_ idea how much it would break my heart to lose you to, just after I lost mother. You got to understand-" my voice cracked, effectively cutting me off. I tried again. "You've got to understand how tough it was. I love you Suzuna, please believe me.I know I must seem like a monster to you now, but _I love you."_

"Stop." Suzuna interrupted my rambling, and sat up on the bed. "I don't think of you as a monster. Had it ever occurred to you that I was just sad that you didn't trust me?"

"I'm so sorry Suzuna," I apologized, tears spilling down my face. Looking at Suzuna, I saw that she was also crying as well, and suddenly we were both sobbing and hugging each other, like we would do when we were five and got into a fight. It was a pleasantly nostalgic feeling.

Eventually, when we both calmed down, Suzuna had ended up on my lap and I was stroking her hair gently, telling her tales of what had happened since I had arrived on the ship.

"Are you happy with Usui?" Suzuna asked me softly. I looked out the window, pondering how to answer her question.

"I'm not going to give you one of those soppy answers from the romance novels," I said, a smile playing on my lips. "But I feel differently around him than other males. He has me constantly on an edge. It's such a strange passion, you know?"

Suzuna stared at me with wide eyes causing me to blush. Finally she spoke again, breaking the awkward silence.

"This Ali you described sounds like quite a character. I fear meeting her," she said, and then shuddered. I laughed. Talking to Suzuna had somehow made everything magically feel better again. My mind was in a settled calm in which it hadn't been for a while.

In the silence that followed, Suzuna's eyes gradually drooped as her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep. I sat there for the remainder of the evening with her head upon my lap, watching the fading evening light, and pondering about the strange direction in which my life has taken.

* * *

A light knock on the door caused my eyes to fly open. At some point I had fallen asleep with Suzuna's head still on my lap. Gently moving her head off of me, I walked quietly over and answered the door. It was Takeru again.

"The captain requests your presence on the deck," he said with a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes, and followed him out of the door, locking it behind me, making sure Suzuna still had a key.

The night air was cool on my face, and I was still dressed in the gown Ali had handed to me this morning. I lightly walked over to where Usui was leaning against the railing and facing the water, the same brooding expression on his face that had been there earlier today. He turned towards me, a peaceful smile lighting up his face when he saw me.

"Care to dance?" He requested smoothly.

"It would be my pleasure," I replied, curious by his sudden request.

Usui pulled me too him, and we began waltzing, the waxing moon shining brightly overhead. I was proud to say I actually knew how to dance, as it was required from all fifth year students at the academy. Usui's dancing skills were admirable however. My eyes spent traveled unconsciously his body; to the way his muscles contracted as he twirled me about, the way he seemed to be extremely flexible without even trying.

After pulling me up from a dip, Usui's playful expression darkened.

"Truthfully Misaki, I didn't only pull you out here to dance with me," He began with a sad smile. "Although, the dancing was a lovely memory. However I'm afraid I need to confess something before we marry."

"Hmmm?" I asked, not really paying attention to his words, instead more to the closeness of our bodies.

"Misaki," He began in a serious tone. I glanced up at his face searchingly. Whatever he had to say couldn't be that bad could it?

"I am one of the favoured as well."


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thank you SO much to all my readers, reviewers and followers! And I'm sorry for the big gap between updates..:o**

**I believe I have some questions to answer, and things to clarrify:**

**Magica Ring: When Misaki was crying with Suzuna, her favoured wasn't evoked because she was crying out of happiness and not anger or frustration which usually is what triggers the favoured unconsciously. Does that answer your question at all**

**Also, the favoured gene can only be inherited by one person in each family...I'm not sure if anybody missed that, but it's kind of relevant to this chapter:)**

**Finally, the favoured control an element, or a material and such. Like only one though:) (I'm not sure if anybody missed that either)**

**So anyway, enjoy!:)**

* * *

Shock electrified my senses, as I took large gulps of air. In order to steady myself, I gripped the railing of the deck.

"W-what is your favoured?" I forced out hoarsely. Pieces of my childhood which had been haunting me from the minute I had met Usui began to form a memory, a memory which I had long forgotten as I grew to womanhood.

"I can manipulate metal," he responded grimly, as if he had expected this kind of response from me. How could he not? I had taken Usui's understanding of my situation for granted; it had never occurred to me that it could be because he was in a similar position himself. How could I have been so stupid?

Usui pulled out his dagger, and then closed his eyes. The metal slowly began to bend in a curve, and before I knew it, it had become a heart. But I was to numb to respond to his attempt at humour. More and more recollections washed over me, enveloping me in an endless tide of remembrance.

"It's _you!" _ I cried horrified, my eyes wide as I rose my trembling hand to touch his face. Then the memories that had been buried for so long in the depths of my mind pulled me under.

* * *

_ "Uswuiiii!" The five year old me snivelled. An eight year old Usui turned around from about yard away and grinned at me._

_ "Keep up Misaki!" He taunted laughingly. "At this rate we'll never make it to the picnic location where your mother is!"_

_ "You're too fast Uswuii!" I whined, petrified that he would leave me behind. _

_ Suddenly, a devious look passed over Usui's face. He walked back over to me, and in one fluid motion picked me up and threw me onto his back, and continued walking at his fast pace._

_ I buried my head in his neck. Usui smelled like fresh grass. I wanted to keep smelling this scent forever._

* * *

_ "Where's your mommy Usui?" A six year old me whispered to him in the quiet of the town library. Usui smiled sadly._

_ "She died giving birth to me."_

_ My pudgy hand flew to my mouth as my eyes filled with tears. _

"_I will take care of you Usui, like your mommy would have," I promised solemly. It was important for me to be as useful to him as I could._

_Usui doubled over laughing, which caused him to receive a death glare from the librarian. "You do that Misaki," he said softly after his bout ended, ruffling my hair._

* * *

_A shabby looking boy was closing in on me, holding a knife. I cowered away from him, but gasped as I felt my back hit a wall._

"_Help me Usui!" My little voice cried. Judging by my appearance, it couldn't have been more than a year later from the previous memory._

_Usui flew at the boy, attempting to throw a punch at his face. My attacker smirked and shoved him to the ground._

"_Usui!" I screamed in fear for him._

"_How about you hand me that little sack of gold you got there?" The boy said nastily to me, indicating at the purse which was strapped to my belt. _

_I shook my head, tears falling from my eyes. _

"_Hmmm, a little resilient are we?" he mocked, angling the knife so the blade was aimed at my throat. "Are you hoping lover boy over there will save you?"_

"_S-STOP IT!" I shrieked. _

_The boy's smirk just grew deeper as he grazed my throat with the blade. I could feel blood tickle down my neck._

_ "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Usui demanded._

_ The boy spun around and faced him. "You're just a weak pitiful little boy. Why don't you go running to mommy instead of trying to play superhero?" he sneered._

_ Usui closed his eyes, and a frightening leering expression overtook his face. Suddenly the metal of the boy's knife snapped off and flew and the boy's face._

_ "AURRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed from pain. _

_ "Run Misaki!" Usui shouted to me. Together, Usui and I ran from that place, not stopping to look back once._

* * *

_Smoke filled my seven year old nostrils. I coughed, and coughed, but the smoke would not leave my lungs. _

"_USUIIIII!" I screamed. Mother held me by the shoulders, stopping me from running into his burning house._

"_Let me go mother! I need to get Usui!" I begged, tears welling in my eyes. _

"_Usui is safe Misaki. He's gone," She said firmly, still restraining me. At these words I stopped struggling and fell slack into her arms sobbing. She hugged me tightly._

"_W-why did he get attacked? Why did he leave me?" I asked her through me tears._

"_It wasn't safe for him here anymore Misaki. He and his grandparents fled this atrocity we call a town."_

_From the way she talked, it sounded as if she knew where he had gone. But the sadness gripping my little heart burdened me too much to ask, and so I continued to weep in her arms._

* * *

Cool fingers brushed my forehead, tempting me to return to unconsciousness. But I did not want to face another of those horrible memories, so intead I forced my eyes open which felt like prying two pieces of jammed wood apart. I blinked as my eyes focused on the room around me.

Usui sat on a chair beside my bed his fingers gently rubbing my head. He looked so melancholy at that moment that it took my breath away.

"I see you're awake," he said softly to me relieved. I blinked, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking my forehead. Then my senses came to me and I abruptly sat up and grabbed his shoulders.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT WE'VE MET BEFORE?" I shouted, infuriated that he had decided to keep this knowledge from me this entire time.

"Lower your voice Misaki, okay?" he pleaded. I covered my mouth, not realizing how loud I was until he said that.

"To answer your question, how would you feel if I told you that I knew you from my childhood, even though you clearly didn't remember me at all, and then asked you to marry me?!"

I winced ashamedly. It must have been painful for him to pretend we were strangers, when according to my memories we so clearly weren't.

"Why was your house burned down?" I inquired, almost scared to hear the answer. "Why did you have to leave?"

"All of the favoured are supposed to inherit their powers at seventeen," he answered after a long pause. "However that was not the case with me."

My eyes widened. How was that possible?!

"Somehow, my mother transferred her favoured to me when she died during childbirth, he said grimly. "I wasn't supposed to inherit this. My step brother, from another father did when he turned seventeen, though we obviously didn't discover that until later. No matter that we are only half brothers, since the favoured gene was already passed down to him from my mother, I couldn't inherit it. I think somehow the strange way that I inherited her talent caused it to surface prematurely in me, instead of waiting until I reached an old enough age like how the rest of the favoured got theirs."

"You manipulated metal that day. That's how you saved me," I said softly, more to myself than him. Usui regarded me softly his eyes confirming this.

"Has it ever been heard for powers to transfer like that? And how did the crown find out that you are favoured?" I asked curiously, after the reality of what he was saying had sunken in.

"I think the boy I attacked that day ratted me out as soon as he found out that he could make cash off of it," he said, fury lacing his words. "As to your other question, I have never heard of any other person whose powers were transferred from a previous user instead of genetically wired in their genes."

I bit the inside of my cheek. He had lost his home and the life he was familiar with because he had chosen to save me.

"Don't blame yourself Misaki," He said softly. Looking up, I could see only compassion reflected in his eyes. A tense silence filled the room.

"So," he started, breaking the strange mood that had settled between us. "I have decided that I will begin instructing you on controlling your powers."

"YOU?!" I squawked. Usui smirked at my startled reaction.

"I do have at least ten years of experience being a favoured on you," he pointed out wryly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Yeah, but maturity wise I should probably be teaching you," I responded slyly.

Usui grinned. "Well, if you're healthy enough to joke, I think I'll be taking my leave now. Get some more sleep."

And with that, he left me alone, with my final question which I had been too afraid to ask dying on my lips.

Does he love me?

* * *

The next few days were a blur of lessons, small chats with Suzuna, and more lessons. When Usui wasn't working with me in the late hours of the night, pounding techniques for control into my head, I was reading books about the favoured from his private collection. According to Usui, since I have been gifted with the responsibility, it's only fitting that I know the background of it.

I grimaced. It would be nice if he could give me a break every once in a while. I almost missed his playful attitude. Unfortunately, Usui's perverseness still remained through his harsh regiment of training, and sometimes he even used it as incentive to make me succeeded.

_"If you don't finish this exercise by tonight, I will do unspeakable things to you,"_ his voice echoed through my head. My frown deepened to the point where people might assume that it was always there to begin with. I relaxed my face with much effort, took a deep breath, and went back to the book I was reading.

"Land ahoy!" The ship boy's voice resonated through the ship. Curiosity surging through me, I dashed out of Usui's cabin and on to the deck.

The boy had been right. A small isle greeted my eyes in the distance, becoming larger and larger as we neared the port. This must be the island country known as Alkene. It had originally been a part of my homeland Ulexell, but they had revolted twenty years ago, and since have declared themselves a country. It was hard to believe such a small place could possibly think of themselves as a country, but that was only my opinion after all.

"I thought I told you to stay in the cabin," came Usui's voice calmly from behind me. I spun around guiltily to his bemused expression.

"I was curious. I have never been outside of Ulexell in my life. How did you expect me to react?" I retorted.

Usui's expression softened. "Well you should probably enjoy this while you can, seeing as we're here for you anyway."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I screeched, drawing everybody's attention to me, though I could not care less.

Usui chuckled, and ruffled my hair. "Go get some sleep while you can," he said with a final smirk, then shooed me off in the direction of his cabin

* * *

My head ached.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in order to numb the pain, but to no avail. My head still felt as if it was being clawed at by rabid animals.

"Miss Ayazawa?"

I glanced up tiredly to see the tailor holding up a book of wedding dress designs. Not good. I couldn't recall a single word that was spoken for the last 10 minutes. Usui was going to pay for waking me up in the wee hours of the morning, and then rushing me off to some tailor in the port which we were anchored at in Alkene.

The tailor sighed exasperatedly. "Miss please, if your beau is going to show up at last minute and demand a dress to be made within in the next three days_, at least_ pay attention and make a choice so I can begin making it to your size before the time limit is up."

"I'm really very sorry. I must have dozed off." I apologized as guilt washed over me. The tailor gave me a curt nod, and began to repeat herself.

"Well you see, the fashion of the late is dresses such as these, with low necklines, silky material and frills. You must also choose the pattern of the dress, the amount you want to trail, and the softness of the material, as well as the exact shade of cream you wish it to be. Any thoughts?"

My head spun. I was never girlish; things such as dress fashions baffled me. I glanced desperately at Suzuna, who Usui had thankfully allowed to accompany me through this torture. She smiled at my cluelessness, and daintily walked over to help me decide.

"Can we see a sample of each of the material in different colours please?" Suzuna asked the tailor, who was relieved to see the dress selection process going somewhere. She disappeared into the backroom of the shop, and returned with an armful of cream coloured scraps of cloth, each only differing slightly in coloured.

For the next hour, Suzuna and the tailor pressed cloth against my skin, debated styles of dresses which would best suit me, and finally the tailor took my measurements and sent us on our way. At this point I had not an inkling as to what my dress looked like, but seeing Suzuna's contented smile was enough to reassure me.

"I can't believe you're even getting married," Suzuna said as we trudged through the rugged streets of the port in order to reach the ship.

"Mhmm," I replied nonchalantly, though I silently agreed with her. It was just so _soon_. Everything was happening to fast. And I still did not know if Usui actually felt anything for me other than the childhood protectiveness he had felt back then

"What's it like being in love Misaki?" She suddenly piped up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I shouted, scared at her sudden question. Sure I felt _something_ for Usui, but I wasn't even sure what that was yet.

Suzuna giggled, and then her laughter escalated to howling. I smiled myself. My reaction must have been so _loud_.

"When you know what you feel, come tell me okay?" Suzuna requested with a knowing smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat," I grumbled.

She smiled again, as we reached the ship and boarded it. The sun shone above us, surrounded by a beautiful azure sky and I couldn't help but think to myself about beauty of being alive days such as these.


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you all readers, reviewers and subscribers! Thank you, thank you, Thank you!**

**I finally wrote another chapter, *whew***

**Because I felt that I took a long time, I tried to make it as fluffy as I could. Enjoy!**

* * *

"How would you prefer the flowers to be arranged miss?" The florist asked me.

I yanked my hair in frustration. I could not think at all about what to do for the ballroom of the ship. The only thought on my mind was to finish this irritating wedding planning, then go back to the bed chamber and sleep. However I could hardly do that now, however tempted I was. I was one mille second away from voicing my frustration and then stomping out of the room, like the snobbish girls from the novels. I couldn't believe the fact that, after suddenly announcing that the wedding had to be pushed ahead, that Usui had abandoned me to plan the entire thing. I was hopelessly useless at the concept.

"For the table center pieces, use red roses without a stem to create a sphere like shape, with one streak of pink roses in the middle. Also, surround the alter with bouquets of white roses and lilies," came Suzuna's voice from behind me as she walked in.

The florist hastily scribbled her instructions down, and then hurriedly bustled out of the room.

"She must be as stressed as the dress maker is," I mused. I turned my attention to Suzuna, who I was about to rush up to and hug in thanks, but then I noticed that there was a figure beside her. He had raven black hair, the colour only matched by his equally dark eyes. Somehow, I could feel an extremely untrustworthy vibe from him, which both intimidated and angered me.

_What was he doing here?! What did he want?!_ I gritted my teeth to avoid protesting his presence and marched up to them.

"Hello Suzuna!" I greeted, attempting to hide my uneasiness, but not quite succeeding. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Alec," She said with a starry expression upon her face when she looked at him. I winced. Suzuna clearly had taken a large fancy to him. But no matter how she felt, he still sent chills running up and down my spine.

"Nice to meet you Alec," I said to him politely, even though I secretly wished I could've said 'Get out of my sight, Alec!' "How do you know Suzuna?"

"We met in town," he responded with a hint of an accent. Somehow, this did nothing, if not worsen my impression of him. "I was hopelessly lost until I met her," he added, smiling fondly at Suzuna though to me, it felt artificial. She grinned back.

I held back a gag.

"So, Suzuna tells me you're getting married tomorrow. Congratulations! May I ask who the groom is?" Alec questioned, turning his attention from seducing Suzuna back to me.

"Actually-"

"The groom's name is Takumi." I hurridly replied, cutting Suzuna off. I'd rather not divulge any more information than necessary to Alec, such as the fact that Suzuna is going to be sister-in-law to the captain of this pirate ship. That kind of information could be easily held against someone.

Suzuna narrowed her eyes at me. I shrugged at her, doing my best to feign nonchalance, though in reality my stomach was churning from nervousness.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Alec!" Suzuna said cheerily to him, turning her back on me. My eyes stung from the rejection. Sometimes, looking out for her was harder than I wished it was.

After Alec had left, I turned and faced her. "What are you doing Suzuna?" I demanded.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing! What are _you_ doing?! I can't believe you're being so selfish! I finally found somebody who showed an interest in me amidst this chaos you dragged me into, and yet you are being such a stuck up brat about it!" She hissed back, obviously infuriated with me.

I winced. "Look, I'm sorry Suzuna. I just- well I'm just worrying about things constantly, I guess I just got overprotective of you because of it."

Suzuna sighed, her shoulder's heaving up and down. "I wish you wouldn't. I can take care of myself you know."

I pushed all the feelings that had aroused at the sight of Alec to the back of my mind. I could not afford to anger Suzuna right now, especially in such a precarious stage of the wedding. She was my only hope of salvation. I would just have to take care to take extra special precautions in order to watch over her, as well as mention this "Alec" to Usui.

"I know you can," I said gently to her. "Why don't we go do something fun and put this little bout behind us?"

Suzuna's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the thought of that, causing me to erupt into laughter. Hooking my arm in hers, I dragged her off to the town in order to search for some sweets at the bakery.

* * *

That evening I strode through the ballroom, taking one last look at it before the decorator and florist hurried into it the next morning, stringing all their designs up with haste. Even without garnishing's, the room still possessed a romance novel like magic that screamed "Romance!" I still had a very hard time facing the fact that I was about to be wed in the very same room. I hadn't even seen my wedding dress.

Stopping in a corner of the room beside a piano, I imagined what it would feel like to be dancing under the crystal chandelier above me with Usui.

"One-Two-Three," I heard myself mutter, and then for no apparent reason I began to twirl around in circles, lost in the magic of the room.

"Practicing for tomorrow's dance?" A sly voice echoed through the hall. I turned abashed to face the source of the voice, only to see Usui with a very large smirk upon his face.

"W-w-what gave you that idea you idiot?" I stuttered, mortified that he had caught me in such a strange situation.

"You were spinning in circles with a dreamy expression upon your face. What else could you have been doing?" He questioned sarcastically, quirking an eyebrow.

I blushed so red, I was sure my face was the colour of a tomato. Why, oh why did he have to see me like that?

"Don't be embarrassed," he said softly, striding up to me. "Actually, I only interrupted you so I could dance with you."

I froze. The proximity that our bodies would be in if we were to dance together was too much for my mind to grasp.

Usui didn't give me time to answer. He placed his hand on my hip, and gently grasped my hand with the other, and began expertly leading me in a waltz.

As we twirled around the ballroom, Usui suddenly dipped me causing me to erupt with laughter. He chortled as well, and as we continued to dance suddenly our closeness didn't bother me anymore. The only thoughts that occupied my mind were his body heat next to me, my hand on his, and his slow gentle breaths which sounded as if they were personally torturing me, begging me to come closer. I suddenly felt like kissing him. I began wondering what my lips on those beautiful, defenceless lips that he possessed would feel like.

_Wait, what?_

I abruptly broke away from Usui, frightened at where my chain of thought was leading to. I didn't even know if he loved me. How could I risk the humiliation of kissing him, if he didn't kiss me back?

"What's wrong Misaki?" Usui probed, concerned.

"I um….I….ah….. I think there is a guy taking advantage of Suzuna for information!" I blurted out; taking the first thought that came to my head. Composing myself, I added "I didn't remember until now."

Usui's eyebrow's knitted together, as he regarded me with a curious expression. "Really? Why would you say that?"

"I just got this really eerie feeling from him, as if every move of his is calculated," I tried to explain, then wallowed in hopelessness as I realized how childish what I was saying sounded like. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that just because he's with Suzuna, believe me. I'm seriously not making it up I actually felt something-"

"Shhh," Usui whispered, pressing a finger to my lips. I realized then that I had been rambling. "I believe you. And I bet you probably figured out that making Suzuna stay away from him will do absolutely nothing except make her hate you and go back to him behind your back, right?"

I nodded mutely. Sometimes, what Usui said sounded as if he was reading a script of my thoughts.

"What's his name? And what does he look like? I'll send a special instruction to everybody on the ship to keep an eye out for him, and watch what they say around him."

I smiled, grateful that Usui was being so cooperative. "His name is Alec, and he has pure black hair, black eyes, maybe a bit shorter than you, and a subtle accent," I responded, racking my brain for ways to identify him. "He also is very sneaky, and makes people feel at ease _very_ easily. Like a snake."

Usui frowned. "I can't watch over both of you all the time, so I'll assign a shadow of Suzuna, and keep you with me at the wedding. It shouldn't be that hard anyway seeing as people would just think we are heads over heels in love." He said thoughtfully.

I bit my lip to keep from ask him if _were_ actually head over heels in love, because a minuscule part of me wanted us to be that way.

"_Shut up," _I told it.

"I'm not sure if anybody told you, but I invited some other ships which we are in an alliance with," Usui said conversationally.

Time felt as if it were slowing down. I could hear my heartbeat pounding my ears, as the light butterflies that had been in my stomach at the thought of the wedding turn to downright nausea.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "NOBODY TOLD ME! WHAT DO YOU MEAN OTHER PIRATE SHIPS WILL BE THERE?!"

Usui looked taken aback. Clearly he hadn't expected it to be that big of a deal to me. "Just some friendly ones. What did you expect me to do? I needed to get out the word that you're married to me before we cross the other pirate ship later on, and this is the fastest, most convenient way to do it." He justified. "Besides, you won't even be able to tell people from the different ships apart. Just think of it as more guests."

However much what Usui was saying made sense to me, there was still dread latched onto my stomach that couldn't be extinguished. What if I didn't fit the bill of their standards of a pirate captain's wife? What if they couldn't stand the sight of me? What if they hated me so much that Usui had to leave me in the port?

"Misaki," Usui whispered softly interrupting my hysterical thoughts. When I glanced up at his face, his eyes locked into a trance-like stare with mine. He closed the distance between us, and pressed his lips to mine.

All of a sudden, all the worries that had occupied my head just a fraction of a second earlier evaporated. In fact, I couldn't think; not a single sane thought was able to cross my mind. The only thing that I could think of was his lips moving against mine, his hands on my waist, and the fact that I wanted _more_.

Usui took a step back, ending the sweet feeling. Rationality swept through me, and my eyes burned with unshed tears at his rejection. Taking a deep breath, I steadied my thoughts.

"Don't be nervous Misaki," Usui said breathily, with a crooked smile. "Everything will work out fine."

I could only nod to that. What else could I say?

"Come, I'll escort you to your room. Get some sleep," He continued, oblivious to the way my heart still pounded from our kiss.

And so, I headed towards the room with him, with the hopes that at least today, I would be able to fall asleep.

* * *

"Here's the dress," The tailor said to me with a confidant smile. "Would you like my assistance in putting it on?"

"Please," I accepted gratefully, too exhausted to bother to attempt to put it on myself. The morning had passed in a whir of room decorators, florists, and guests. I was reaching the end of my rope patience wise. Thankfully, I had been shoed away to prepare for the wedding which was barely two hours away now. And so, I undressed myself to my undergarments, and awaited the tailor to dress me.

"Close your eyes," She instructed. Obeying her, I squeezed my eyes shut, and felt a light silky material slide over me.

"Okay you can open them now," She said, beaming satisfactorily at her work. I gasped, looking down at myself.

The dress had long sleeves made entirely of floral patterned lace. The dress itself was slightly low cut, with the lace layered over a swan white silky material which was clasped tightly to my ribs with a ribbon emphasizing my breasts, then swiveling out in layers to the floor. It was beautiful to say the least.

"It's gorgeous!" I thanked appreciatively, still admiring the dress. The tailors smile only widened.

"I'll leave you to get ready now," She said, then exited the room. I stared in the mirror, unsure of what to do with my face. I had refused Usui's attempts to get me a stylist, so instead he purchased some of the modern "cosmetics" which had recently come into fashion for women to wear. The pile of it was stacked on the counter in front of me, as well of a heap of hair pins and clips which I had no idea what to do with.

"Want some help with that?" Came a melodious voice from behind me.

I swerved around, only to see Ali leaning on the doorway, with her arms crossed over her chest. Panic rose in my throat. _What if she purposely messed up my appearance to spite me? _Then I sighed, realizing that nothing Ali could do could possibly make me look worse than if I attempted to do it myself.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would be extremely obliged," I responded desperately. She over to me and began working through my hair.

An awkward silence filled the room. The quiet weighed down on me, pressing me to say something to fill the tense void which we had fallen in.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me!" I blurted out, before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth in horror of what had just escaped my lips.

Ali let out a bitter laugh. "I didn't hate you in particular, just the concept of you," She said wryly.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you," I replied, truly confused about what she was saying.

"I was an orphan," She began, her fingers still working through my hair. "In the ghetto of a city I called home, orphans were regarded the same as beggars and prostitutes. In fact, I think I believed totally then that I would grow up to be one of them. There was no other way of life. Not until I met Jet."

Ali had totally captured my attention now. Every fibre of my being was dedicated to hearing her story.

"Jet was like a life saviour to me. He taught me how to fight like a warrior, how to survive. Since I hero worshipped him so, I did not think that the price he demanded during the night was too big a deal at all. In fact, it only seemed just in my eyes, the naïve child I was back then. Not even the age difference mattered to me."

My eyes widened at what she was suggesting.

"One night, after we got in a rare heated argument, he stormed off into the night. I never saw him again."

I bit my lip. She had no remorse in her voice, still as cold and composed as ever.

"However, this time I wasn't the helpless baby who could not defend myself. I established a notorious reputation as a thief, even gaining some land to myself. One day I was in a pub making a territory deal. It was here that I met Usui."

She paused, and took a deep breath.

"A fight erupted because of a disagreement in terms, which gave Usui an eyeful of my sword fighting ability. He even got right involved, and then after we won he bluntly asked me to join his ship. And at that point of life, I was so desperate to get out of that inhospitable place that I agreed on the spot."

"I don't know what rumours you heard about me and him, but I will tell you the truth anyway. At the early stages of my ship life, I was so used to being ruled by Jet's ways, that I thought that the only way for him to accept me was only if I would seduce him. Of course he quickly put me in my place. I was so stupid," She said, frustrated.

"When you came aboard, I thought 'what could a commoner do that could possibly attract him, though I failed?' Don't get me wrong, I did not still have feelings for him. I was just angry that he would be entranced so quickly by another woman, while after months he did not show a single hint of emotion for me. 'What could you have that I did not?' That thought constantly plagued me, making me act extremely hostile, and for that I'm apologize," She said formally.

Though it wasn't exactly enough to make us best friends, I felt a bond arise with Ali that had previously been non-existent. Though she didn't know it, I had also been on the run, and forced to survive by my own wits as well. That was enough to make me sympathize with her slightly.

We sat the rest of the time in a now comfortable silence while she dressed me, and prepared me for the wedding.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," The wedding officiant said jauntily.

Usui leaned down and his lips captured mine. I basked in the warmth of it, and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds, then broke apart while the crowd exploded in applause.

The chairs were folded up by some servants we had hired, while waiters stacked delicious smelling food upon tables. On a particularly extravagantly decorated table sat our wedding cake; a large three layer mass of white icing.

Usui pulled me to the floor and we began the first dance. I was oblivious to the guests around us. I was sure there was a permanent flush was on my face, greatly emphasizing the rouge that Ali had already placed on me. However such thoughts easily escaped my mind, while I gazed into Usui's beautiful emerald eyes as we danced. In return, he bathed me with his warm stare. We were immersed in our own little world. Even though I wasn't sure of his feelings for me, it was easy to pretend that he felt the same way I did as we twirled around the ballroom.

"May I cut in?" A smooth voice said. Turning, I saw Alec standing behind Usui, holding out his arm. Usui narrowed his eyes at him. I leaned into his ear.

"I should find out at least what he wants. Then it will be easier to identify him," I reasoned in a whisper. Usui nodded curtly then gently transferred me to him.

"I'll be right there if you need me," he said reluctantly, indicating at the food tables. I nodded, and swallowed my nervousness as Alec took me in his arms. I felt none of the comfort I had with Usui, only an uneasy feeling which felt as if it would consume me.

"You are more curious than what my captain originally predicted. I think he'll be quite interested in you. However, I won't inform him of your favoured. I think I'll keep that piece of information to myself."

My blood ran cold at his words. _What was he saying?_

"Bid my farewell to Suzuna, and tell her not to hate me. I enjoyed that kiss very much," he said, clearly enjoying the look of horror upon my face at his last statement. And then with a wink, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, sorry! I took SO long to update…well you see guys, I had a **_**really**_** bad case of writers block…it was harsh…**

**Anyway, I love all you reviewers, subscribers and readers! Thank-you so much for all the support it means A TON. **

**SweetieSakura: Yes I played with Suzuna's age and maturity level…I think I played with all the character's just a tad to suit my purposes**

**This is probably a good opportunity to mention that I do not own any of the character's or storylines or anything from Maid-Sama, but I thought that playing with them is **_**so**_** entertaining that I couldn't resist dressing them up like my personal Barbie's…**

**Mwahahaha**

* * *

"_Are you sure she's worth it?" a figure questioned curiously. "I only asked for you to scoop out the situation there."_

_The second figure's lips curled upward in a malevolent smile. "She's definitely worth it. I gathered that much from my little infiltration. We have so much to gain from her._

"_And how exactly to you plan to get to her?" the first being probed sardonically. "Last time I checked, the defences on a pirate ship aren't exactly minimal aren't they?_

"_Leave it to me. I have never failed, have I?" the second person responded, eyes glittering maliciously._

_Elsewhere, a dark haired female slumbered peacefully, oblivious to the planning going on which would forever change her life._

* * *

"Ship ahoy!" I heard a ship boy yell in the distance. Unlike the other port where I happily gallivanted around, this time I would not be so lucky. I gnashed my teeth as I recalled yesterday's exchange.

"_Misaki," Usui began, giving me grave look. The fact that Usui had started this conversation in a serious manner itself rang warning bells in my ears._

"_Yes?" I probed, scared of what was going to be said._

"_I want you to stay in here for the entire exchange. No excuses."_

"_W-w-what?!" I spluttered, in shock. He couldn't possibly be serious could he? "Why do I have to do that? What about meals? And besides, who's going to look after Suzuna? She's still in shock because of Alec!"_

_Usui pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not safe for you to be out. I just received word from our spies that their ship had a run in with navy some time ago, and they lost a lot of their supplies in their effort to escape. There is going to be very harsh bartering going on during this trade, so I can't afford to have you parading around like a prize!"_

_ I winced. The fact that he was raising his voice at all meant that he was severely stressed. Usui usually maintained an impeccable calm, which he very rarely let go of._

_ "Fine," I snapped. I couldn't help it. Though I knew Usui had my best interests in mind, it wasn't exactly easy to stay in a room for a week, without any outdoor exposure. Especially for me._

Because of that, I now paced the length of my room, attempting to exert my boredom in exercise as the sun streamed brightly through the open curtains. Even though I was being held captive, Usui still kept up his strict regime of practice exercises for my favoured, by dropping off a textbook every day. Today's book was sitting idly on the bedside table opened to a page describing the history of the favoured. However, I could no longer force myself to finish it, so instead I attempted to listen to the events outside my room while I paced. All I had gathered from what I had heard so far was that the ship crew was running about making hasty preparations for their arrival, such as gathering things to barter with, and making sure nothing valuable was left lying around. Though I could understand Usui's reason for locking me up, a small, absolutely incorrigible part of me wondered if Usui was ashamed of me, and if that is why he chose not to introduce me to the other captain.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed into a pillow. Sighing with frustration, I attempted to apply myself to the textbook once more.

* * *

I awoke to the loud hollers of men outside my room. The noise they were making could only be describe like a tavern, but only worse; men bellowed and hooted as objects were being traded, screaming either in immense approval or extreme disapproval of the offer, dishes clattered about most probably from the kitchen, and the faint sound of music completed the din.

"Ow," I muttered, feeling a stabbing pain in my neck. Looking down I realized that I had fallen asleep with my head in the textbook, and from the look of it several hours had passed in the meantime. The moon now shone brightly outside my window, and a splatter of stars lit up the cloudless sky like fireflies.

A gentle knocking resounded on my door. "Come in!" I called, too lazy to walk over to the door myself.

"Sorry Takeru, for not opening the door for you. I finished the textbook Usui gave me," I apologized without turning around to face him.

"I-it's not Takeru," A young voice responded shakily.

I whipped around, adrenaline coursing through my veins. Usui had told me specifically that only he and Takeru were going to enter during my lockdown here. So who was the lad that stood quaking in front of me?

"I was instructed to give this to you" He said in a wobbly tone. I looked down at his palm and gasped. He was offering me the room key!

"Who are you? Who told you to give this to me?" I demanded. Obviously Usui, who was so careful as to insure that I would have no means of escape, could be behind this.

"H-he also wanted me to give this to you," the boy whispered hoarsely, pressing a crumpled note into my hand, with something enclosed in it. Then he backed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"WAIT!"I called, but to no avail. He was already gone. I opened up note and began reading.

_Dear Misaki,_

_ You must be quite angry with me. Are you furious enough to chase after me, or will you just cower behind your pirate captain's back? Even though I know of your favoured, will you still run?_

_ Since I hate when people are put out with me, I'll make you a little offer. I will attend the pirate exchange (yes I know all about that too. your little Suzuna was so easy to use my dear). If you are brave enough, come and get me. I will bear no disguise, and be standing right in the open waiting for you. Or are you so frightened that you will stay in your cabin like an obedient dog?_

_Hope to see you,_

_~Alec_

_Ps. If you need proof of my identity, enclosed is one of your darling sister's hair ribbons, which I stole from her while she was*otherwise occupied*. The sweet lips of a naïve girl, I wonder when I will be able to taste that again?_

With my hands shaking violently, I bent down to the floor, and picked out the object which had fallen when I opened the note. It was indeed one of the hair ribbons I had in fact gifted Suzuna for her birthday.

I could feel all logic slip from my mind at that moment, only to be replaced by uncontained fury. _Who did that devil spawn think he was to meddle with my sister?!_ I snatched a pillow off from my bed, and muffled a scream which I couldn't contain. I could feel my sanity on the verge of breaking, almost allowing my favoured to take over and wreak havoc with the water surrounded me. _Not good._ Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the glass off the table and began creating water rings in order to take my mind away from my anger. After a couple moments, when I felt calm, I began to contemplate the issue once more.

"_I will go," _I decided. I would just have to take some extra careful precautions. Yanking the scissors of the bedside table, I carefully cut the hair which reached just passed my shoulders into a boyish pixie cut. I spent no time mourning the loss of what might have been my only feminine trait, and instead seized the trousers which the innkeeper had given me, and began to style myself to look as similar to a boy as I could.

* * *

As it turns out, the clamour I had heard from the exchange was only small fraction of what it was in reality. The ballroom where it was being held looked like Shelly's tavern, but only worse; the amount of men was multiplied, as was ruckus as each item was traded. I observed with interest that Aliana hadn't attended either. Though she could take care of herself, she would also be a valuable bargain for the other ship with her obvious feminine looks, and fighting skills combined. Thank god that my breasts weren't large, as they were easily bound.

I continued to scan the crowd for Alec, hoping to find him, take him out, and then leave. That is until I saw where he really was. My jaw unhinged and surely hit the floor.

There, at the front of the room, as if he was challenging me, sat Alec. Right beside the other captain, as if he was putting himself on display for me to see. Presently, he was whispering into the captain's ear, displaying grandly his influence in the matter.

"What about that lad over there?" The pirate captain bartered, his voice breaking through the din created by the men. I felt horror wash over me as I realized that he was pointing at me.

The effect of him singling me out was instantaneous. The tight smile which Usui had been maintaining at the front of the room briefly froze in place, and then returned once more. Men scratched their heads in confusion wondering who on earth had let such a scrawny fledgling on board the ship. All the while, Alec's smirk only grew larger, as he watched my squirm in dread.

"Why do you wish for such a frail boy? Such who would wholeheartedly agree to come with you are easily found in towns," Usui remarked coolly. How he managed to maintain such an air in this horrifying fix amazed me. I could feel my legs turning to jelly under the men's inquiring gazes.

"Surely this runt has no value to you. By jove, he must have missed puberty! Look at those skeletal arms of his!" The captain roared. I felt my face flush with humiliation, despite having no reason to.

"He's a useless one that one. I was planning to leave him at this port anyway. Giving him to you would be an insult to your ego. Surely you would wish for something else?" Usui questioned. I bit my lip to stop myself from gasping at the comment. Even though he was lying, hearing those words come from his mouth felt like a punch to the intestine.

The captain sighed. "If you insist. I have already gained all that I need from this exchange, but there is one more. Buried on this island is one of the greatest treasures known to man, the sapphire known as "the mermaid's requiem." Find it for me and hold it until our next exchange."

"Why not ask for something that you cannot attain for yourself?" Usui enquired, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Do you question my motives?" The captain challenged, narrowing his eyes.

"Are there any motives to question?" Usui countered, as nonchalant as ever.

The captain let out a harsh peal of laughter. "You are a sly one, my friend. I have to leave this port immediately after this exchange, and won't be able to return for a year. You can imagine why I wish to secure the gem now."

"Do you have something urgent to deal with?" Usui queried.

"You could say that," the captain answered vaguely. "Anyway, do you take me up on that offer?"

"I guess I have no choice, do I?" Usui acknowledged. "We will find your gem for you."

"Excellent," The captain said with a grin, showcasing his golden teeth. The ruckus returned, and I was forgotten about. Even Usui's eyes slid away from me.

I turned and began to daintily attempt to leave the ballroom, until I felt a piercing gaze prickle the back of my neck. Slowly turning around, I saw Alec smiling wickedly at me. Though nobody else noticed, he gave me a subtle wink, and then his eyes too left me. I shivered. In that wink, he had clearly been trying to say "this isn't over."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking Misaki?!" Usui demanded. I cowered underneath the harshness of his gaze, and the fury in his words. I had never seen him lose his cool like this. Even when I had gone on deck without his permission on my first day on board, he was not half as angry. This time I would not be forgiven so easily. Wordlessly I shoved Alec's note at him.

As Usui read the letter, the anger left his face, though I could still feel immense disappointment radiating from him.

"And so you got caught like a mouse in his trap?" he inquired wryly.

"He provoked me!" I burst. I could not help it. Alec had played me so easily, just as he had Suzuna. I had prided myself thinking that being more mature would mean that I would not be caught in his sick games; clearly I was an ignorant fool.

"If you are so easily aggravated by immature letters such as this, then you will be the cause of many of this ship's hardships. Do you understand?" Usui stated calmly. I bit back stung, as I felt tears prickle my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered hoarsely, my mouth dry. My heart clenched from his dissatisfaction. I had wanted to win his affections, but instead I had gotten rid of what little we may have had.

"Good," He responded, and then walked out the door. I collapsed to the floor, but refused to allow myself to shed tears. Instead, I made water rings in the air once more, so Usui wouldn't have a hurricane destroying his ship to be one more thing to add to his disapproval of me.

* * *

"As the first rays of the morning sun entered my window, I dragged myself out of the bed forced myself to get dressed. I had a mission to fulfill in order to regain my dignity, and I was going to let nothing stand in the way of achieving it.

Reaching for the silver comb upon the dressing table, I froze. I didn't exactly have any hair which needed combing after last night's events. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I headed out the door which had been unlocked since last night.

* * *

"I'm going to search for the Mermaid's Requiem," I announced to Usui. His back was facing me as he looked out at the ocean.

"What makes you think I would I let you do that?" he inquired humorously.

"I have to. Please, give me one more chance," I begged, knowing how pitiful I must have looked just then. Pleading for a chance to regain my honor, from a boy no less! The old me would have shuddered at the thought.

"Be careful," he said anxiously. My eyes widened impulsively. Was he not that furious with me after all?

"Always," I responded, and then left before I lost my nerve.

* * *

What I had not told Usui, was that I already knew where to go to search. Late last night, as I had returned to my cabins after the exchange fiasco, I had discovered a note which had been lying on the bed.

_"The princess lays surrounded by rock," _It read. Assuming that the princess was referring to the jewel, the only place where one would hide it so that would be surrounded by rock would logically be a cave. Earlier on, a kind, hunchbacked elderly woman had stopped me and asked if I had needed any assistance, and so I begged her to tell me the whereabouts of the caves on the island.

_"There is only one dearie," _she had answered in that crackling voice of hers._ "Shall I draw you a map?"_

And so now I quested to find the cave using just that piece of paper as a reference. In fact, it should be located somewhere in this area….

"AHA!" I cried in rejoice as my eyes stumbled upon a well concealed entrance to a cave. I winced as branches scraped me as I entered.

For the longest time I was occupied in carefully clambering down the narrow path which led further and further into the earth. Thank goodness I wasn't claustrophobic, or by now I would have fainted in fright. Finally, after what felt like hours I reached a small venue where the ceiling rose so I was able to stretch my back.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cave, I noticed a gem standing brightly in the middle of the cave as if on exhibition.

I turned around in horror, and prepared to dash right back to the entrance of the cave, and as far as my legs could carry me. After all, what buried treasure would be so grandly on display, if it was not a trap?

"So you've finally realized have you?" a sinister voice sneered, as I slammed into a rock hard figure. Looking up, the last thing I saw was the leering face of Alec, before everything went black.

* * *

**Anybody else annoyed because fan fiction doesn't let you indent? Because I am...**


	7. Hiatus Note

Dear readers,

I am very sorry to say that this story is indeed in a hiatus. Many of you have probably come to this conclusion already, and I am so sorry that I haven't included this note sooner. This story itself was a major risk for me; I couldn't complete it, I had no idea where I was going with it, and I think I just took on a really tough genre without thinking of the consequences. Thank you to those who have so faithfully reviewed every chapter, and also new reviewers. Thank you to all of the support you showed me when I was writing though.

~Agentlebreeze


End file.
